In hybrid networks supporting Voice over IP (VoIP) and circuit-switched voice services (commonly referred to as plain old telephone service or POTS) when a VoIP terminal initiates a long distance call to a POTS terminal, it is common for a substantial portion of the voice transport between these terminals to be carried by a circuit-switched network. The same is true when a POTS terminal initiates a network origination call to a VoIP terminal. Circuit-switched calls under these circumstances can be costly and can lead to ineffective bandwidth utilization of a circuit-switched network.
A need therefore arises for a method and apparatus for processing network origination calls in a hybrid network.